The advantages of vehicle electrification of 12V automotive systems is appealing to automotive manufacturers. Although fuel economies of 12V electrification are generally not directly applicable to 48V and high voltage hybrid automotive systems, total fuel savings are potentially significant based on the large quantity of conventional vehicles currently in use today. Standardization of 12V electrification solutions remains problematic as designs are dependent on both vehicle and battery variables. As such a singular battery solution for all, or most, vehicles does not appear to solve this problem.
To address this need, a module-based simulation tool builds battery parameters based on vehicle demands together with component selection based on control optimization. A model framework includes the connection of different modules and data flows between the different modules.